


When Dean Dreams

by larienelengasse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean dreams…</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dean Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that occurred to me today. It’s really different in style from what I usually write, so hopefully, it pleases. Please keep in mind, I’m not a poet - don’t claim to be one, though I love them muchly. If it does not please, I can only borrow from the Bard: “If we offend, it is with our good will. To show our simple skill, that is the true beginning of our end.” _~ William Shakespeare, Midsummer Night’s Dream_.

Title: When Dean Dreams  
Chapter/part: 1/1  
Author: Larien Elengasse  
Rating: PG 13 for mature themes  
Characters: Dean/Sam (implied)  
Warnings: Angst, implied Wincest; spoilers if you haven’t seen 3.16 (finale).  
Wordcount: 356  
Feedback: Would be much appreciated.  
Beta: [](http://bbuttercup.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://bbuttercup.livejournal.com/)**bbuttercup**  
Authors note: Just a little something that occurred to me today. It’s really different in style from what I usually write, so hopefully, it pleases. Please keep in mind, I’m not a poet - don’t claim to be one, though I love them muchly. If it does not please, I can only borrow from the Bard: “If we offend, it is with our good will. To show our simple skill, that is the true beginning of our end.” _~ William Shakespeare, Midsummer Night’s Dream_.  
Disclaimer: Supernatural is the property of Kripke and CW; I’m just renting a little corner of their sandbox.

Summary: When Dean dreams…

__

We are such stuff  
As dreams are made on, and our little life  
Is rounded with a sleep.  
~ William Shakespeare, The Tempest  


  
When Dean dreams  
he dreams of green grass and the sound of the lawnmower,  
of his mother singing him to sleep, of Sammy cooing in his crib, of Sam’s chubby hand in his own;  
he dreams of the creaking of a rope swing tied to the large tree in his front yard.  
When Dean dreams, he dreams of Kansas.

When Dean dreams  
he dreams of large fields and an endless Midwest sky,  
of warm summer nights on the road, of the rumble and purr of the Impala, of CCR on the radio;  
he dreams of his father behind the wheel with the blacktop unfolding under a full moon.  
When Dean dreams, he dreams of John.

When Dean dreams  
he dreams of the deafening sound of crickets in the balmy night,  
of the creak of the swing on Pastor Jim’s porch, of the soft turning of a page from one of Sam’s books;  
he dreams of Sam’s large hand in his own and his green eyes and brown hair.  
When Dean dreams, he dreams of Sam.

When Dean dreams  
he dreams of Lilith and the Hellhound and the fires of Hell,  
of the pain of flesh burning, of the agony of being flayed alive again and again, of being fed upon;  
he dreams of Sam being alone and hunted and in pain.  
When Dean dreams, he dreams of damnation.

When Dean dreams  
he dreams of Hell shaking in awe and the light in his brother’s eyes,  
of Sam saving him, punishing the devil for taking him away, of Sam breaching the gate of Hell;  
he dreams of Sam’s hand in his own and lifting him and reuniting them.  
When Dean dreams, he dreams of salvation.

When Dean dreams  
Sam strokes his forehead with soft soothing touches and a low calming hum,  
Sam tells him it will all be alright, that he is safe, that he will never be without him again.  
Dean dreams of Sam’s touch, his warm breath, his heat and weight, the sheer expanse of his brother’s body.  
When Dean dreams, he wakes in Sam’s arms and knows that he can live to fight again.


End file.
